lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Old Ginterbong
"Little Old Ginterbong" is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 13, 2019. Plot summary While the Lion Guard, Baliyo, and Rani relax at a water hole, Kion washes off a layer of healing mud on his face. Nirmala explains that Kion still has much to do before he is fully healed, but that Ono's eye remedy is ready. Together, Nirmala and Ono depart for the Tree of Life. Bunga continues to eat grubs at the water hole. While Fuli is annoyed at his loud chewing, Baliyo comments that Bunga is rather quiet for a honey badger. He then reveals that he is friends with another honey badger named Binga. Baliyo leads Bunga to Binga, who swiftly befriends him and beats him in a grub-eating contest. Bunga promises to think up another competition for them to try. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. She adds that she will have to avoid Bunga, as he is the only member of the Lion Guard who might recognize her. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. As the Lion Guard heads for the Tree of Life to check on Ono's healing, Bunga suddenly gets inspired to challenge Binga to a stink contest. Bunga heads off to find his new friend, while the rest of the team continues on its way. Together, the Lion Guard and Mama Binturong are led into the Tree of Life, where Janna accepts Mama Binturong for healing. Not wanting to give herself away, Mama Binturong introduces herself as a "ginterbong," which confuses Ono. She asks for a tour of the territory, but Janna explains that the Night Pride rests during the daytime. Rani shows Mama Binturong to a grove of trees, which smells strongly of honey badger. Not far away, Binga beats Bunga in a stink competition. They continue to challenge each other, with Binga winning every dare ("Who Is Better Than Who"). Back at the Tree of Life, Janna channels the Tree of Life's powers to heal Ono's eyesight. Ono is delighted, but Janna warns him that his vision will never be as good as it once was. Outside, Ono sees that Janna was right, as he can no longer see in such detail. Anga instead uses her vision to locate Bunga, who is still with Binga. On their way to meet Bunga, the Lion Guard runs into Mama Binturong. They invite her to meet Bunga, but she declines and climbs up a tree to rest. Ono watches in confusion, wondering why she is no longer limping. The team meets Binga, and Beshte explains that Kion is still healing with Nirmala. Mama Binturong spies on the conversation and comes up with a plan to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Before she leaves, she steals tuliza from a pika, which Ono witnesses. Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. Ullu the owl informs the Lion Guard of Mama Binturong's peril, and they resolve to help her. However, Ono realizes that Mama Binturong had called Chuluun by name in her cries for help, which indicates that they are working together. The Lion Guard heads to the Tree of Life instead and heads off Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong attacks Bunga and Binga. The Night Pride arrives, and Mama Binturong attempts to blame the honey badgers for the fight. However, Ullu arrives and informs the Night Pride of Mama Binturong's deception. Bunga and Binga then use their stench to defeat Mama Binturong. After the incident, Rani praises Ono for his quick thinking, and Kion notes that Ono is truly the smartest member of the Lion Guard. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Steve Blum as Makucha * Andrew Kishino as Ora * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Fiona Riley as Binga * Vyvan Pham as Ullu * Ford Riley as a pika Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media